


Them Other Boys Don't Know How To Act

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Karaoke Boxes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Ohno go out for karaoke together, with sexy results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Them Other Boys Don't Know How To Act

**Author's Note:**

> For [phrenk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk), much beloved even in absentia. thank you to [kinoface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface) for beta-reading. ♥ for the rainbowfilling prompt, "watching him sing."

It was in the karaoke box that Sho realized Ohno was trying to seduce him. It took him six or seven songs to notice, in fact - but to be fair it wasn't until then that Ohno started staring at Sho outright, completely ignoring the meaning of the song, intent and heavy-lidded.

Intent and heavy-lidded and drunk. Very, very drunk.

Curiosity team had tried to get together that night, actually, but then Aiba had reshoots for his drama, so it was just Sho and Leader with enough shabu shabu to make their server's eyes bug out and enough alcohol to make Sho incredibly grateful for the next morning off. Karaoke seemed logical, after that, especially since this place in particular came highly recommended from Yoko, and Yoko was rare in his compliments to anything in Tokyo. "No, really," he'd said, "this place is great - they don't care who you are, just that you have a good time! And you have to try their sweet potato fries, you have not lived until you've tried their sweet potato fries."

So there they were, in the dim lighting of the karaoke box, doing shots and drinking beer and eating sweet potato fries that were perfectly seasoned and just the right degree of crunchy. (Sho would have to remember to tell Yoko he was right about them.)

Sho genuinely just liked to watch Ohno sing - even after all these years he couldn't get over how Ohno could just... open his mouth, and that voice was what came out. So it really did take him that many songs to get over that voice and recognize that the way Ohno's hips started to join in on the fun, the way Ohno kept glancing at him as if in italics, just out of corners, with his head tilted just so - that, in Ohno, meant _intent_.

It's not like Sho and Ohno had never - well, Sho thought it might be too much to call it fucking around. They'd fooled around, maybe. They'd kissed, they'd tumbled in bed together before. Ohno was one of the only people Sho felt like he could just fool around with, with no expectations or worries about what would happen the next day. Ohno was like that: steady, unworrying and unworried, unconcerned about opinions even though he was an idol and Japanese and any number of other things that should have indicated some awareness of social norms and his duty as a citizen to uphold them.

That was part of Ohno's appeal, to Sho.

During the next song break - Ohno's choices had gotten blatantly sexual while Sho had his revelation, so right after Koda Kumi's "Juicy" and right before Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback" - Sho said, "Satoshi-kun, are you trying to seduce me?" just to be sure, because often with Ohno it paid to be direct.

Half of Ohno's mouth slipped upwards at that. "Ah, you noticed," he said.

It was the first time Ohno had ever tried to seduce Sho.

Sho stared at him, then - they had been drinking a lot, and Ohno was just in a loose T-shirt and threadbare jeans that did nothing to hide the shape of his calves, the angle of his hips. Sho, in fact, didn't even try to stop staring.

Ohno stared back, nothing slanting or coy about it at all.

The song started without them.

"There's not much I can do if you're going to stay over there," Sho said, finally, putting as many promises in his voice as he could. He would be embarrassed by the effort he was putting into it except: it was Ohno.

Ohno obligingly put the mic down on the table with a reverbing thunk and crawled across the benches on his knees to Sho.

Their room was clearly intended for more than two people, so Sho had a long moment to reflect on the way Ohno's shoulder blades shifted under his shirt while he slid over.

"Sho-chan," Ohno said, not quite looking at him, his hands balled into fists against the vinyl seat.

Sho was ready. He reached out for Ohno, reached out and leaned in close and didn't let him say anything else.

Kissing Ohno was always a bit troublesome at first. Ohno had to be coaxed into it - he almost never initiated. His lips were soft, though, and receptive, and tonight he tasted like tequila and salt and he got the idea quicker than usual (maybe because it was his idea to begin with, for once), opening his mouth for Sho and kissing back, gripping Sho's knees and leaning into him.

His mouth was slick, so slick, his teeth smooth, even the sharp point of the one tucked behind on the bottom. Sho never admitted it for fear it would be used against him and talked about endlessly in stupid interviews, but he couldn't help feeling a thrill of heart-bursting love for that stupid tooth, like it was, for Sho, the perfect synecdoche of Ohno himself: off-center, out of place, but perfectly charming nonetheless.

If Ohno had gone to all the trouble of seducing Sho, Sho figured the least he could do was make sure Ohno understood how much he appreciated the effort. So he kissed Ohno, slid his tongue against Ohno's, and slid his hands down Ohno's back until he was at the hem of Ohno's shirt and could shift it up Ohno's back.

Ohno hummed against his mouth, and started talking even before Sho pulled back. "Here?" Ohno asked. "I mean, I mean. Here? I don't - karaoke boxes - I mean... last time...."

Yoko had sworn by this place, though, which Sho knew to mean it was safe, safe from scandal and safe from the prying eyes of karaoke bars or a too-interested staff.

"Don't worry about it, Satoshi," Sho said, and tugged on Ohno's shirt until he lifted his arms and let Sho pull it off. Sho admired the way Ohno's body twisted for him, his lean belly shifting in a neat circle. Sho admired many things about Ohno's body, and Ohno's flexibility was by no means the least of it. Ohno was not bendy the way Nino was, with no effort whatsoever because his noodly body allowed him to be precise and pointy even as he appeared to have no joints at all. And he wasn't curvy like Matsujun, who was cocky and cock-eyed and hips-cocked as if standing up straight would require the world to be tilted on its side. And he wasn't some sprawling, lengthy expanse of limb like Aiba, whose long body defied physics by still being under six feet.

No, Ohno was just Ohno: short and slim and unfairly, beautifully flexible. Sho intended to see what he could do with this, after Ohno had gone to all the trouble of seducing him.

He held Ohno's bared wrists in his hands, kissed him again, and started pushing him backwards, not letting his legs up until he was folded back like a pretzel, his wrists over his head on the vinyl bench.

The TV helpfully told them they each had a score of 00 for this song before the next began.

"Stay here for me, okay, Satoshi?" Sho asked, kissing him again and flush against Ohno's body. Ohno's skin radiated heat, even through Sho's shirt.

"Okay," Ohno said.

Sho sat up, took off his own shirt and smiled at the way Ohno stared. Sho knew he had sloping shoulders and air muscles, but he worked for his body, worked for the way he looked, and liked the way Ohno stared as if staring alone could make him learn it and remember it forever.

Still, Ohno was obedient and stayed put, even when Sho ran his hands down Ohno's sides and Ohno's belly trembled and quivered below his palms. Sho couldn't help but smile at him, smile wider and wider while he started to undo Ohno's belt. "Do you need something to hold on to?" Sho asked, seeing Ohno's hand clench arhythmically into fists and then relax again.

Ohno didn't say anything, but Sho slid Ohno's belt out of its loops and wrapped it around Ohno's hands anyway. With Ohno's pants undone and his body folded up like that, it was easy for Sho to slip his cock out of his shorts and take his time. They didn't really get chances like this that often.

Sho wished he were more inclined to actual sadism, right at that moment. He knew that if he were, this could be so much more intense, so much more what Ohno might really want, what Ohno had joked about in interviews but as if the joking tone were one he'd learned to imitate to make the truth less obvious - but Sho was more inclined to gentleness, to gentleness and, if the word "fetish" were to be brought up at all, he didn't mind being the one tied up. But it was Ohno, and he would do what he could.

Sho leaned down and kissed Ohno again, bit down gently on his lower lip, then pulled back again, just to get his own belt and pants undone. With both their cocks out, it was easy to lean down and let his own weight hold Ohno in place even while their cocks rubbed against each other.

Sho kissed Ohno and held his hand over Ohno's mouth. "Satoshi-kun," he started, but this wasn't the first time they'd done something like this, and Ohno was already licking his hand, licking it like any second he was about to say _delicious_ with a satisfied look on his face.

Sho liked watching Ohno make that face just as much as he liked watching him sing - but he had other expressions he'd like to see, tonight. He stole his hand back and gripped both of their cocks together, jerking them off at the same time.

Ohno's eyes fluttered shut, and his mouth dropped open in a small _oh_ of surprise and pleasure. That, _that_ was the face that Sho wanted. That face, Ohno's cock in his hand alongside his own, the way Ohno threw his head back, the colored lights flashing along his neck and collarbone--

Sho came first, which wasn't really a surprise - Ohno has his own pace for everything, on top of being more drunk than Sho. Sho savored his come sliding into the hollows of Ohno's belly, and leaned back a little. He took his hand off Ohno's dick and Ohno practically mewled in protest, hips moving against nothing.

Ohno surprised them both, though, when he came long uncountable minutes later, Sho kneeling over him and not even touching him anywhere except his nipples, pinching and pulling and occasionally pushing Ohno back down onto the bench when he got a little too excited. "Ah, ah, _Sho_ ," was all the warning Sho got, and then Ohno's come joined Sho's on his belly, and they both were breathing hard into the now-silent karaoke box.

Sho didn't remember the music stopping.

"I really have to remember to thank Yoko for telling me about this place," Sho said, sitting back slowly. Ohno's nipples were puffy and sore-looking, even in the dim lighting.

Ohno blinked, dazed and still gripping his own belt tight with both hands. "What? Yoko - what?"

"Don't worry about it, Satoshi-chan," Sho said, and started to clean them both up. He drank in Ohno's sleepy-eyed smile in the dark, the way he lifted his arms when Sho told him to, the way he unfolded with boneless grace under Sho's hands - Sho liked watching this Ohno, this just-for-Sho Ohno even more than he liked watching Ohno sing. He might have to try to make it happen more often - with or without the karaoke box.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ignorance is Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345740) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike)




End file.
